Devotion
by bljluvsr
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have, until it's taken from you. Emma realizes what Regina means to her. And even evil can not win over devotion.
1. Chapter 1

Devotion

Pairing: Swan Queen, Emma and Regina

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

By: Wicket_Sugar (at Tumblr), bljluvsr (at ), sophie_lover (on livejournal). Which are all me.

Rating: PG at first then going to move to M for sexy times ;)!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! Love them anyway!

Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have, until it's taken from you. Emma realizes what Regina means to her. And even evil can not win over devotion.

Warning: character death. But if you stick with me on this it will be worth it…promise!

A/N: I came up with this idea for this at work of all places, and my muse would not leave me along until I wrote it. I wrote this before I seen the final episode of season one of OUAT. That what happens when one can not pay their cable bill! Facts for this story: the cruse has been broken, not really going in to how, just is. The vision from Regina's nightmare comes true. Don't want to give too much! I really hope all of you like this. I'm very proud of this story. Please comment let me know what you all think… comment are like things Evil Queen… yummy!

A/N 2: I had to fix the Blue Fairy ;)! Cause on the show right know I want to punch her in the face! No joke! The idea of her in this story came from great post I seen on Tumblr, it was open letter to the Blue Fairy and I just love what that person wrote and questions. The big Q was why hadn't the Blue Fairy been there for Regina? So whoever posted that, kisses my Blue Fairy is for you!

Emma felt a sharp pain in her chest the moment the sword was thrust in to Regina. A soul crushing sob slipped past Regina's lips. Emma looked up into the Evil Queen's dark eyes seeing nothing but pain and terror, as a tear ran down her cheek. Emma clenched a hand to her chest. Everything came in a rush of emotions. Images, of Regina smiling, laughing, happy swirled behind her green eyes. An overwhelming feeling of love coursed through Emma.

"Oh god what have I done." Emma dropped the sword still in her hand, it hit the cobble stones of the court yard of the Charming's castle.

She caught Regina before the woman hit the ground. Cradling the bleeding Queen in her arms, watching her turning a ghostly white. She caressed Regina's cheek, honey brown meant green. "I never knew…"

"I always knew you'd be the one… for… for seen it." Regina whisper coughing up blood.

"No, Regina no." Emma cried out, panic over taking her. Frantically looking at the faces that had gathered to watch the Evil Queen sentenced handed out. Her eyes found Snow's. "Please help me, we have to stop the bleeding…"

Snow's eyes widened, unsure what was happening. "Emma I don't understand."

Emma's eyes filled with hot tears, reaching out a bloody hand to her mother. "Please mother... I can't lose her now, not when I finally understand, please." The pain and anguish was thick in Emma's voice.

Snow couldn't just stand there when her daughter was in so much pain. James tried to hold her back, Snow pushed him away, giving him a look of utter disgust. Walking the few feet she was from Emma, dropping down next to her child's side. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I don't understand." Her voice gentle and soft.

Emma hiccuped as a sob broke out of her. Words thick with pain slipped passed her lips. "I wasn't… I…its me, I was to save Regina…not kill her. I… I seen it, feel in me. Mother please don't let her die, we have to do something." Emma's sobs came harder, as she cling to the dieing woman at her chest.

Snow had no idea what to do. Then she remembered the glass coffin and the magically powers it held. Quickly her eyes meant James' there was a certainty in them. She throw out a command that bite no argument, as Emma shook against her. "The glass coffin bring it here, quickly."

James' was confused. "NOW!" Snow command with bitter graveness. He had no idea what was going on, wasn't this what they all wanted, revenge against the Queen, the one that took all their happy endings away. But looking at Snow and Emma, he turned getting the dwarfs attention. Knowing he would need help moving the coffin.

"Shh… your father is going to get the glass coffin, its cast with magic. Who ever is placed in it will be kept alive."

Emma check Regina's pulse, it was weak. Leaning down she whispered in the brunette's ear. "Please hold on, just hold on."

A shallow breath pass' Regina's blood stained lips. "So tried…no reason."

Emma holds Regina close to her. "Yes there is, fight it… please don't give up now."

Snow runs a hand down Emma's back in motherly affection. Not completely sure what was going on, all she knew for sure is that her daughter is in pain and it all connected with Regina.

"Give her a reason, my heart."

Emma nodded, whispering softly to the woman in her arms. "Regina you can't give up now… not when I know…please. I see now, we're meant to be together, we always were." She caress' Regina's cheek. "You can't leave Henry, he needs you… I need you Regina, please don't leave us…please." Emma leans forward softly kissing Regina's clammy cheek.

Regina's brown eyes blink a few times. Emma can see the light in them slowly leaving. Regina's tries to speak, but no words come out. Weakly she reaches out for Emma's hand. Emma takes her hand, inter twinning their fingers. A breath taking smile forms on Regina's lips, making her dark eyes glow for a moment. As all life leaves her petit frame, Regina's body goes limp in Emma's arms. A howling sound, a mix of pain and longing rips out of Emma, she pulls Regina even tighter to her, slowing rocking the woman, she knows now she loves. Her body shacks with the power of her sobbing.

Snow feels tears slipping down her cheeks. She had never heard such a painful sound in her life. And it just came out of her daughter. She caught sight of James' returning with the coffin being pushed by the dwarfs on a cart. She slowly stands, looking at James, Snow shacks her head a look of sadness is set on her lovely features.

Emma didn't move just sat rocking Regina in her arms, whispering to her.

James wraps his arm around Snow. "It's for the best." He whispered to Snow.

But Emma heard him. Her blonde head snapping up, her green eyes throwing daggers at her father. "How can you say that." She demands.

James steps forward "Emma, she was the cause of all our unhappiness."

"What of Regina's happiness? In a land of happy endings, didn't she deserve one. Or do only certain people get to have a happy ending. And who is gets to decide that fate." Emma was close to yelling. Not just at her father, but all those gather there. Still clinging Regina to her, as if to keep the woman safe. "She never did anything to deserve what happened to her. Being betrayed by those she loved and trusted. Being subjected to unknown horrors at the hands of the very person that should of loved her more then anything, should of protected her and kept her safe. Then watching that very person rip my heart out of my chest. Regina watched as her own mother murder her true love."

Emma ran her fingers down Regina's cold clammy cheek. Her voice softening. "Her heart was so pure, she was of the kindness people I knew. She had this light the shined from deep inside. She is the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I was just a simple stable boy, but she didn't care, all she wanted to be was my wife."

Everyone except Snow had a confused looks on there faces. She didn't know how it was possible, couldn't begin to understand. But somehow she knew it was Daniel who was speaking. Beyond herself, Cora and Regina, Snow didn't know anyone that knew about Daniel. There is no way for Emma to know…unless, she gasped covering her mouth with both hands. Could her daughter… her child somehow… no its not possible she thought to herself, or is it. That Emma's the reincarnation of Daniel, of Regina's true love.

Emma's green eyes turned to Snow. "You're the one that betrayed her promise. Told her mother of us. You're the reason Regina lost me."

All eyes focused on Snow White. Snow steps closer to Emma or is it Daniel. "Yes I am." She said in broken voice. "It's all my fault that Regina lost her happiness." She kneels next to Emma speaking softly. "I remember when Regina had that pure light in her soul. I was only a child when I meant Regina that first time, saving me from my run away horse. I still remember thinking that I wanted to be just like Regina then." Snow reaches out to Regina to touch her hand. Emma pulls the brunette away from Snow's touch. Snow gives her daughter a sad little smile, slowly moving forward she gently takes Regina's cold hand holding it carefully. Emma watches her closely.

"I wished for years that I could of change what happened, bring you back to her. Even though Regina married my father and came to live with us. I knew even as child that she was no longer the woman I meant that day in field. I watched as she grew colder and darker with each day passed. Seen how her evil witch of a mother took over more and more control of Regina. Some part of me wished I'd never meant her." Snow said looking at Regina. "Then maybe none of those horrible things would of never happened." Snow lowered in her head ashamed of herself. "But I wouldn't of become the woman I am today with out her. Even though it was just a moment in my life, meeting Regina changed me. I seen the kind of woman I wanted to be." Snow looked deeply into her daughter's green eyes. "All that I am, is because of Regina. Not in spite of her, but because she was the goodness I wanted to be."

All went silent at Snow's words. Emma slowly stood up, lifting Regina's limp body in her arms. She walked over to the glass coffin, Snow followed her. She knew it would do no good, but she still lift the led of the coffin. Emma gently laid Regina on the red velvet lining. Caressing Regina's beautiful face one last time, lending over her, she kissed the woman's cold lips. "I will always love you, in every life I will find you." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. Stepping back allowing Snow to close the lid, Emma just stood there numb.

The running steps of child got closer and closer. Henry shoved his way through the crowd, searching out his mothers. Fear gripping his small frame. Somehow knowing something was wrong, horribly wrong. "EMMA!" he yells running faster to reach her. Emma caught him before he can reach the coffin. Picking him up in her arms holding him close. Forgetting that she's covered in Regina's blood.

"Emma". Henry said is a shaky voice. "Why do you have blood on you? Where's mom?"

Emma begins to cry. "Henry… Henry, she's oh god." A sob bubbling up. How is she going to tell her son that his mom is gone. Dead because of her. That she's the one who took Regina away. Killed that woman she loves. Henry struggles against Emma's arms, then he freezes as his sees his mother in the coffin behind Emma. She realizes a moment too late what Henry's can see.

"Emma why's mom in there, is she ok. Emma wake up mom… Emma please Emma." His words brake in his mouth as he starts to cry. Quickly turning into sobs against Emma's shoulder. Emma rocks him as her tears blurs her vision, coursing hot down her cheeks.

Snow steps toward her daughter and grandson. Quiet sounds of crying can be heard, no one stopped to think what this would do to Henry. Everyone arrogant enough to believe he'd be better off without her in his life. How wrong they all were. Snow gathers them in her arms holding the two beings she loves most in this world or any other close to her. James moves forward, he feels as though his heart is being ripped apart. Silent tears run down his cheeks. What have they done, how could he allow himself to be so blind.

Gentle sound of flapping wings are heard right before the Blue Fairy appears above them. Her eyes taking in the scene before her. All had gone horribly wrong. There was a reason Emma was called the savor. And it wasn't due to that she would save this land from Regina's wrath. But because she was meant to save Regina's very soul. To restore Regina to who she was truly meant to be. And that was not the Evil Queen. The Blue Fairy hovered over Emma, she could easily see Daniel glowing in her soul as part of Emma's being. As she knew they were one in the same, she could see how broken her soul was at this moment. She could see the same brokenness in Henry. Moving over to the glass coffin where Regina's still form laid, the blue fairy closed her eyes focusing on Regina's still heart. Even now she could pair into it.

Past all the hurt and pain, fear and darkness, she could feel that glowing even now, the glow of pure love. For her father, her mother even with all the pain she caused Regina she still loved Cora. All the love she still held for Daniel, she could also feel all the love he gave her. The Blue Fairy came to the purest loves of all for there were two, not one. That was for Regina's children. First it was love for Snow, in her heart Regina had the love of a mother for her, before it turned in to overwhelming pain. Then for Henry, this love was the purest of all. Her love for her son overwhelmed the Blue Fairy, filling her with happiness and joy. The son Regina love more then any other. Finally she came to newest love which shines brightly for Emma, it had been there all long though just growing deeper and deeper combing with the love of Daniel. A smile graced the Blue Fairy's lips, seeing now that Regina's soul knew the truth along. That Emma is Regina's true love, just in another form.

Shock over takes the Blue Fairy's features then. As she first felt then seen the plan that formed in Regina's heart. A way for Regina to end all the suffering she caused, to bring the happy ends back. To allow Henry the chance Regina herself never got. To live in this world with all the wonder and joy of a child, to be loved and cherished in a ways Regina never felt. Knowing Emma would lavish the boy with love. As always Regina couldn't see any other way out, no other choice, but to sacrifice herself. Allowing her white knight to finish what had started with the curse being ended. An act of selfless devotion for Henry, for Emma… she would die.

The Blue Fairy flow back with the force of the truth in Regina's heart.

The Blue Fairy knew what she had to do, there was still time. All could still be undone, she lifted the led of the coffin, centering herself she focused her power on Regina's wound, a healing spell on her lips. Everyone seemed to finally noticed the Blue Fairy. Emma moved to attack the fairy, when she noticed that wound on Regina's abdomen was closing. Both Emma and Henry watched as the wound completely closed and healed its self. The Blue Fairy focused on the love both Henry and Emma has for Regina, using it to jump start Regina's heart. Slowly at first it started beating, getting stronger and stronger. Regina gasped, taking a shallow breath, then another and another.

Both Emma and Henry watched along with everyone is disbelief. They both still had tears in their eyes only now they were tears of joy and not pain. The Blue Fairy closed the led of the coffin. She turned to Emma and Henry. "Regina will need to stay in the glass coffin for sometime to complete healing. But all will be well after that."

"Why?" Emma demeaned. Now understanding why the Blue Fairy hadn't showin' up soon. Hadn't stopped this from happening.

The Blue Fairy met Emma's green eyes. "This not how any of this was to go. Regina was always meant to be saved, to be restored to who she was meant to be. I faulted her, when she needed me that most I wasn't there. And the darkness over took her and then it was too late." The Blue Fairy flow over to Emma, caressing her cheek. "That's why you were chosen, not just because you're Regina's true love, but also so the one who took Daniel from Regina could restore her true love to her." The Blue Fairy said as she looked over at Snow, now standing with James' arms around her. "That's why Emma you were called the savor, to save Regina's very soul." The Blue Fairy seen the pain bloom in Emma's green eyes, she caught Emma's eyes. "None of what has happened is your fault, child. I've seen the truth in Regina, her heart is pure as it has always been. It just couldn't fight against the darkness that was filling her. But at the last moment the purity of her love for you, for Henry broke through the darkness. She willing sacrificed herself for both you, to end all the suffering she was causing, to give you both chance to have your happy endings."

"I can't have my happy ending without Regina." Emma said shacking her head.

"I know child, because Regina's heart is truly pure I've been able to bring her back. But as I said she still need to heal completely, for three moons she will have to stay in the glass coffin. Its only thing in this land that has enough magic to heal Regina."

"And after the three moons?" Emma asked.

The Blue Fairy smiled "True love's kiss will awaken Regina from her sleep." She gave Emma a little wink.

"I'll be waiting." Emma said happily.

The Blue Fairy disappeared then.

"So mom's going to be ok?" Henry wanted to make sure he understood what had happen.

Emma smiled at her son, spinning him around. "Yea kid, Regina's coming back to us, we just have to wait like the Blue Fairy said."

Henry throws his arms around Emma's neck, as he was still in her arms. Hugging her tightly, she hugged him back just as tight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thank you for all comments, subscribes and added it as a favorite, it totally blow me away! I hope all of you enjoy the 2nd part. I feel it might not be as strong as the first part, but I'm still happy with it.

A/N 2: I also wanted to thank Scribes and Scrolls for pointing out something to me I completely misses. So I did abit of a rewrite.

Part 2

For two moons Emma watched over Regina. They had moved the coffin into a private room in the castle, where it would stay dry and warm. Day and night Emma watched over her love. No one could get her to leave. Most evenings Henry would join Emma. He'd sit on her lap snuggling into his birth mother warmth. Feeling utterly safe knowing he had both his moms with him and knowing that Emma was watching over his mom. He would tell them both about his day, his lessons. Both Snow and James helping caring for Henry. Neither one had the heart to try and pull Emma away her vigil. In odd way it was giving everyone time to deal with truth of how things were really meant to be. Henry loves having grand mother and grand father around him all the time. But he still misses his mom and can not wait for her to wake up. Emma would tell Henry of Regina when she was younger, explaining to Henry as best as she could about memories of being Daniel. For the most part he seems to understand. But that had everything to do with Snow explaining to Henry about reincarnation and what it meant. Emma would talk and talk about Regina, her love of riding and horses. Henry hoped that when Regina woke she would teach him to ride.

At first Emma felt overwhelmed with all of Daniel's memories and her own. But slowly they just become part of her, yet she was still herself. Still Emma Swan, even though she knew that wasn't her true last name she had decided to keep it. She started looking forward to each new memory of she had of Regina.

At first Emma feared that her love for Regina was not her own, just what the memories of Daniel had shown her, that had scared her. But she came to realize that those memories had just forced her to acknowledge what had been growing with in her from the moment she had meant the beautiful brunette, that faithful night that she first came to Storybrook, bringing Henry home. She had felt a pull towards Regina, there was something intriguing and mysterious about her. Emma had found herself wanting to know everything about this beautiful woman.

A wicked little grin formed on the blonde's lips, even the way the fought was unlike any fighting Emma had ever done with anyone else in her life. There was a passion about, now she understood those fights had been charged with not just angrier but also with lust and desire. On some small level Emma had known ever then that she was attracted to Regina. It was when that feeling started to deepen, change to something more, that she had pushed her feeling down and away. Scared of the power they could have over her, now she could see they had been there all along in her heart. When ever Regina was in pain or danger they would wash over her jumping her in action, thinking without conscious thought of what she was doing. It had been a cry from her heart that she could not and would not allow those things to happen if she had any power to stop it. Why she had pretty much demanded that she had to be the one lowered into the mine shaft to get Henry and not Regina herself. It had terrified her not only could she lose Henry, but some how lose Regina at the same time. Which almost happen the night the town hall fire, thanks to the little slimy toad Mr. Gold. Emma had truly not cared at all for her own safety, only Regina's. When Regina believed that Emma would leave her, allow her to die, it had caused a crack in Emma's heart. Because even then Emma knew she'd always save Regina no matter what. Now she fully understood why, that love had ruled those actions, her love for Regina. Not Daniel's. That her love had grown stronger and stronger over time. It just combined with the love that came before when Emma was in another form. Now she just longed to have Regina wake, to be able to graze into her honey brown eyes, hear her voice, and any other of thousand things Emma could think of. Just have Regina back.

"I always thought she was the fairest in all the land, still do." There was a smile in Snow's voice as she walks in, standing next to Emma. Looking in to the coffin she herself had slept in. She could see that Regina's color had returned her pale beauty that was always Regina's. Set off by lips the color of blush rose pedals, skin the color of cream, framed by waves of dark brown curls. Regina's hair having grown while she slept. "I always wanted to look just like Regina when I got older."

Emma looked up at her mother, seeing the affection in her pale eyes as she grazed at Regina. "You love her." It wasn't a question Snow knew, but answered it all the same. "Yes I do, I think I always have." Snow wasn't sure if it was more the love of a mother or sister she held for Regina, but it was there all the same. Snow still remembered crying for days on end after Regina married her father. She changed so much, becoming so cold and hard to her. Knowing the Regina that had saved her was gone, Snow had mourned that lose and knowing somehow it had been her doing. Snow's heart had never truly healed from that lose. So much hurt and pain that can never be undone. Snow had decided, not just for her daughter and grandson, but for herself also that no harm would ever come to Regina again. If it was in her power she would make sure of that. James didn't understand and she knew in her heart he never would, but that for his family he would follow her lead on this. She just hoped what the Blue Fairy said about Regina's heart being pure was true she had no want for the cycle of pain to start all over again. Snow had faith in what the Blue Fairy had said. Now only time would tell.

"I can't wait for Regina wake, yet I'm afraid of that happening also. What if she doesn't remember what happened? What if she hates me all over again? I don't know if I could go through that again."

Snow wrapped her arm around Emma shoulders giving her a hug. "Remember what the Blue Fairy told you, told us." Emma smiled up at Snow. "And if she doesn't, just make Regina remember who you are and how much you love her. "

"Thanks…mom, for everything." It was still taking Emma sometime to get use to calling Snow mom, but the more she did it the more right it felt. She rested her golden head against Snow's side.

"Of course my heart, anything for you."

It was a spring evening, the moon slowly climbed over the castle this night. Emma watched anxiously out the framed windows waiting for the moon to hit her zenith in the sky. Only then would she try to wake Regina. A small part of worried her kiss wouldn't be enough to wake her sleeping love, but if Regina was feeling half of what Emma felt for the woman, it should be all right. Even after the kiss if Regina hated her again, Emma knew she would just have to use her born charm and make the brunette beauty fall for her all over again. Or first time… she had to stop thinking so much. Luckily for her Henry bought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey kid." She smiled down at him, he looks alittle scared. He had been having nightmares for a week now that Regina wouldn't wake.

"I'm scared Emma, what if mom doesn't wake up, what if she just…" Henry trailed off looking down at the floor.

Emma knelled down so she was eye lever with Henry. "Hey, its going to be ok, all I have to do is kiss Regina, just like the Blue Fairy said. I'm her true love and she's mine, so has to work right. You use be the one going on and on about true love, remember." She gave him a smile

He didn't look completely convinced, but nodded his head all the same.

The only ones in the room were Emma and Henry. Snow waited out side to room, just in case anything might go wrong. Both her and Emma decided that having as few people in the room as possible, so Regina wouldn't feel overwhelmed. Just as the moon hit the highest point in the sky, the Blue Fairy appeared above the glass coffin.

"Emma" she said softly "It's time."

Emma took a deep breath, she felt excited and nerves all at the same time. Lifting the led of the coffin almost scared that something might happen to Regina when she did. Leaning down she grazed at the face of the woman she loves. Emma could feel the soft breath on her face. Closing the space between, lovingly kissing her true love. Regina took a deep breath, her honey brown blinking open. Emma pulled back just enough to look into Regina's beautiful eyes, what Emma saw in those eyes took her breath away. The honey brown were a glow with such warmth and love.

Regina's hands reached out cupping Emma's beautiful face that was lite with love. "Emma?" Regina asked in wonder.

"Yes" she smiled

"Emma?" Regina questions again, as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Emma is it really you."

Before the blonde could answer, she was pulled into a deep, soulful kiss. Regina tried to pouring all her love, desire, passion and devotion she felt for Emma in that one kiss. Emma felt like her heart was finally whole, that the missing part of her was now complete because of Regina. At the same time Regina felt that hole in her soul closing, being filled by Emma's love. When they broke apart, they both were wearing matching silly little grins.

Emma helped Regina out of the coffin, as soon as the blonde stepped back Henry flung himself at his mom. Wrapping his small arms tightly around Regina's waist. "MOM." His voice cracked, burying himself against his mother. Her warmth and scent filled him, making him feel utterly safe. For just a moment Regina was surprised, then she wrapped him in her arms, holding him just as tightly. "I love you mom." He said lifting his tear stained face from Regina's side.

Regina let the tears she was trying to hold back slip down her cheeks. "I love you to Henry, more then anything."

Regina stepped forward, looking around. "What happened? I was… I died didn't I?"

The Blue Fairy flew over to Regina. "You were, but because of the love and devotion you have for both Emma and Henry. Their love for you I was able to save you, alone with the magic of the glass coffin. You're been completely healed Regina."

Regina looked a both Emma and her son, seeing nothing but love in both of their eyes. Not realizing that same love was refluxed in Regina's. Then she seem to notice that something was missing. She felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off her. She took a deep breath, that's when she felt it or well didn't feel it. The darkness that crawl through her, always just below her skin, in her breath, slowly poisoning her heart was completely gone. Panic started to over take her, her power was gone, her control was gone.

Emma seen the wild look that passed through Regina's dark eyes. Talking the brunette's hand, inter twining their fingers. Regina met Emma's green eyes.

"It's going to be alright." She said quietly. Regina looked like she about to argue.

Emma smiled at her. "Trust me?"

Regina couldn't fight because she did trust Emma, with everything she is. Nodding her head, she kept a hold of Emma's hand.

* * *

It had been nearly four months to the day Regina had been woken by Emma's kiss. At first Regina had struggled with the lose of her powers, also the darkness. Which had been her constant companion for so many years, she was glad that it was gone, yet at the same time it make her feel incredibly vulnerable, in a way she didn't like, her powers had make her feel safe. She also struggled with who she was without it, she was no longer the Evil Queen, yet she wasn't the girl that had her heart broken. Who was she now? With Emma's patients and love Regina was slowly starting to get to know herself again. At the same time she got to know Emma and Henry all over also.

Emma smiled watching Regina and Henry in the garden, as she explaining the different plants and flowers to him. Regina had very much became their son's main teacher. Not that Henry minded one little bit. Since Regina had woken up Henry had become her shadow, never to far from his mom. Emma's smile widen at that thought, it wasn't like Regina wasn't eating it up. Not that Emma could blame her, after years of getting the cold shoulder from him, Regina and Henry needed this. Both Regina and Emma knew it wouldn't last forever, it was affect of Henry nearing losing his mom, which Emma could completely understand. Emma found herself extremely protective of her love.

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry's waist from behind, lifting him up and spinning them around in circles, as happy laughing was heard from both of them. Emma felt such joy watching them, somehow she had found her family. All that come before she would go through a thousand times if it lead her to this place, lead her to Regina and Henry. She just wished it didn't have to be so painful for everyone. But she remembered what Snow had said once when she still thought she was Mary-Margaret that 'if true love was easy we'd all have it.' Emma knew this was all well won, she'd never take for granted what she has.

Regina caught Emma smiling at her and Henry, the blonde's features are soft and open. She's so beautiful went through Regina's mind, she was enjoying Emma's new style of dress. Her golden blonde hair were in braids on either side of her head, curling gently at the ends. She still preferred pants over dress' or skirts, her long shapely legs are cover in dark brown leather legging, which Regina liked quite a bit, they were just as tight as the woman's jeans ever were and Emma just looked sexy in leather. Dark eyes ran up Emma strong, yet lean frame, to gray fur vest, with a dark blue lien shirt that has lace at the shoulder under it. Unconsciously Regina's tongue slipped over her lips at the sight in front of her.

Emma felt Regina's eyes on her like a caress, meeting the desired fueled graze with one of her own. A shiver ran down her body warmth pooling at her center. Emma was still amazed every day that Regina is her's, she is the sexiest woman, in this world or any others. Emma slowly made her way over to her love and their son. Henry caught sight of Emma, running over to her, throwing his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Henry." she said smiling down at him

"Hey Emma, are you done with the counsel meeting for today?"

"Yea kid, thank goodness." Emma shook her head. She had made a deal with her parents to start taking interested in running the kingdom. Because as they pointed out when she objected to the very idea, that one day she may have to become Queen. Emma doesn't need or want to be Queen, she would have gladly given the title to Regina, however the brunette had made it very clear she had no interest in being a Queen ever again. Emma knew it wasn't something Regina had ever really wanted, it had been thrust upon her.

"All done for the day dear?" Regina asked as Emma slide an arm around her waist, pulling her in to a sweet loving kiss. When they pull apart Emma nodded her head.

Henry looked up between his moms. "Are you guys going to start being all mushy again?"

"Yea kid, might want to run." Emma teased him at the look on him face like he ate something that tasted bad. He took off running to other side of the garden, as the laughter from both women rang out. Their laughing died as Henry wasn't watching were he was going and ran into James.

"Hey where's the fire?" his kind voice reaching Henry.

"Sorry Grand dad, moms are being mushy again."

James looked over to his daughter and Regina, giving them a regal nod, which they returned. There was still a lot of tension between father and daughter. James wanted more then anything to be closer to his long lost daughter, he had lost out on so much time with her already, and he still blamed the woman in his daughter's arms for that. However he along with everyone else had heard what the Blue Fairy's words and knew that Emma's fate rested with Regina, just as Regina's fate rested with Emma. But he was still struggling with it all the same, and still didn't trust Regina. One of the bright spots is Henry, James completely adored his grand son.

"How about we go practice your sword fighting?" Henry had just started lessons. Henry eagerly nodded his head. James looked up "If that's all right with you." He asked the boy's mothers.

It was Regina who answered "Of course it is, Henry be good for Grand father."

Henry raced back to his moms, hugging both of them. "Thanks mom." He said smiling up at Regina. He raced back to James taking his hand as the moved through the arch way that lead to the court yard, that made its way down to the practice fields.

Emma and Regina watched them go, when they were out of sight Regina turned back to Emma, snuggling against her shoulder. "So how was the counsel meeting?" she breathed across the blonde's neck.

"Long, boring, dull… I think I fell asleep for a moment in the middle of it." Emma laughed. "How do I make them understand I have no desire to be Queen one day or run a kingdom? I think it's highly unlikely I'll out live them, we're pretty much the same age after all."

Regina grinned "Well you are Princess Charming."

"Oh ha ha, very funny, I'm serious." Emma almost wined

"I know you are dear, you'll just have to talk to them. I can't promise they'll listen, but just made your wishes clear." Regina gave Emma a sweet kiss on the side of her chin.

Emma smiled at the feel of lips on her skin. "Yea I know, I just don't want to disappoint them. I'm glad to have them, but I wasn't raised to rule."

Regina's head dropped, guilt filling her.

"Hey" Emma said softly, when seen the brunette head drop. "I don't blame you for that."

Regina's head popped up sharply, honey brown eyes filled with pain. "I don't know why you don't." her tone sharp.

Emma knew Regina's tone wasn't directed at her, that it was her pain and guilt speaking. If the night terrors were anything to go by, Emma knew her love was dealing with guilt of past actions. Emma herself had forgiven Regina for all her past deeds, knowing they couldn't be changed no matter how much Regina wished it. The only thing was to move forward. But Emma also knew it was going to take Regina a lot longer to forgive herself, and the blonde would be there for her, no matter what.

Emma turned Regina so she could see that beautiful face. With thumb and forefinger she lifted the brunette's chin to her so deep green could met honey brown. "I love you, neither of us can change the past. And I won't anyway, it got me here with you and Henry. I wouldn't change that for anything." Leaning forward she took Regina's red lips in a passion filled kiss. Her hands settling on Regina's slight hips, feeling the soft lien of her deep jewel colored dress. Regina snaked her lean but strong arms around Emma's neck, pulling the blonde flesh against her. She ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip as the kiss deepen their tongues meant, caressing. For long blissful minutes they stood in the garden kissing, the world around them fading away.

Tbc


End file.
